


The Revelation.

by Who0psyDaisy



Series: Adventures of the Dumb Cop and her Rat Husband [5]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Percy is a dummy dumb and only just realises her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/pseuds/Who0psyDaisy
Summary: It's a nice evening, and Percy actually gets to stop and think about things for once. Which leads to a rather unexpected revelation.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Series: Adventures of the Dumb Cop and her Rat Husband [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591870
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	The Revelation.

It was a quiet evening. 

The sun had begin to set, all current cases were closed, and Percy King was washing up the dishes after dinner.

Ramsey himself was sat on the sofa, working on commissions or the like (she wasn't sure). He had insisted that he helped her, but seeing as he was the one who made dinner it wouldn't have been fair.

He was nice like that.

The monotony of the task allowed her mind to drift, and drift it did. It just. Drifted in an unexpected direction. 

Her thoughts landed on the rat man.

It was just- he was so kind and sweet, and helpful. Their relationship had come a long way after the incident at Redwood Run, but a partnership _would_ grow stronger after fighting together where the stakes were death, she mused.

But even then, their bond had only grown stronger. Hell, they even lived together now and solved crimes together!

He was always there for her, carrying her when she had run out of stamina, listening when she spoke about architecture, and something as simple as cooking dinner (Percy is good at many things, cooking is not one of them). 

All of their interactions started filtering through her head, and she found a rising hot sensation on her face-

Wait.

She turned to look at the microwave door, and lo and behold she was... _blushing?_ Percy King doesn't blush.

She gingerly took one of her hands out of the washing up gloves, and touched her face. 

It was definitely warm.

Why though? All she knew is that blushing was a romantic trope, and she was only... thinking about.... Ramsey.

Oh dear.

She had it bad, didn't she?

**Author's Note:**

> No-one requested this, bit sometimes you gotta just say screw it. Also I wrote this on my phone! I don't like writing on my phone.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment!! 💙


End file.
